Large format printers are used in applications where a large print surface is needed, for example printed signage or displays such as billboards. Large format printers may print on a range of media including paper, wall coverings, vinyl, canvas and film.
Such media is often supplied in rolls, comprising layers of media wrapped around a spindle. Each roll may be 300 kg or more in weight and has to be lifted and held securely by the spindles so that the media can be fed into the printer.